Blood
by JustSoana
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandés ce que peut donner les personnages de Haikyuu! plongés dans l'univers de Hunger Games ? Moi, oui, et voici ce qui en a découlé.
1. Prologue

**Nom : Blood**

 **Résumé :** Vous êtes vous déjà demandés ce que peut donner les personnages de Haikyuu! plongés dans l'univers de Hunger Game ? Moi, oui, et voici ce qui en a découlé.

 **NDA :** Je vous pris de m'excuser par avance pour les potentielles fautes que vous croiserez peut-être pendant votre lecture. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais gagné de concours d'orthographe. :p

 **NDA 2 :** Je ne sais pas où je vais aller avec cette fanfiction. Comme pour la plupart de mes idées, j'ai le début, la scène de fin, et deux-trois passages du milieu, et la manière dont je vais l'écrire, mais j'ai toujours du mal à relier tout ça… Je ne sais même pas si je vais la finir, mais pour le moment je suis motivée, et je vais avancer autant que possible parce que je n'aime pas laisser des projets en plan.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Hunger Game ainsi que les personnages de Haikyuu! ne m'appartiennent pas. Néanmoins, l'histoire en elle-même, ainsi que les quelques OCs présents, sont à moi.

 **. . .**

 **Prologue**

 **. . .**

\- C'est tous les quinze ans, non ?

\- Exactement.

\- Tous les quinze ans, les règles des Hunger Games sont changées.

\- Changées ?

\- Oui, des variations, si tu préfères.

\- C'est le créateur des jeux qui a eu cette idée. Pour que ça ne devienne pas monotone… Tous les quinze ans, l'organisateur pioche dans une boîte une nouvelle règle.

\- On dit que c'est lui qui a inventé ces règles.

\- Évidemment que c'est lui qui les a inventés ! C'est lui qui est à la base de tout ça !

\- Ok, Ok… J'ai rien dit… Calme toi…!

\- Quel genre de règles ?

\- Eh bien, la première fois, les districts devaient eux même désigner les tributs…

\- Oh mon dieu… Je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place…

\- C'est toujours comme ça ?

\- À peu près…

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, pour les cinquante ans, ils avaient envoyés deux filles et deux garçons de chaque districts en même temps.

\- Quarante-huit d'un coup ?

\- Ça à dû être sanglant…

\- Ça l'était. Et le vainqueur de cette année là n'en avait même pas fini avec les jeux…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour la soixante-quinzième année, les anciens gagnants ont étés renvoyés dans l'arène. Étant le seul homme du district douze, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix…

\- Il a pas dû être content...

\- ''Puisse le sort vous être favorable'', hein ?

\- Le sort n'avait pas l'air de bien l'aimer, lui !

\- La fille qui était avec lui, par contre…

\- Ah ! On m'en avait parlé ! Elle avait gagnée les soixante-quatorzième, aussi !

\- Ah bon ? Donc elle avait survécu à deux jeux d'affilé ?

\- Probablement la seule qui ne le fera jamais…

\- Elle avait une sacrée veine, dites donc…!

\- Pas si sûr… Elle y avait quand même perdu son entraîneur et son copain…

\- Son copain ?

\- Oui, elle sortait avec ce mec du douze qui avait aussi été sélectionné pour les soixante-quatorzième.

\- Ah, lui ! C'est vrai, apparemment ils voulaient mourir ensemble ce jour-là.

\- Oui mais ils n'avaient pas pus, l'organisateur avait réussi à les arrêter au dernier moment.

\- Attends, mais s'il les a arrêtés, comment est-il mort ?

\- Si ce qu'on m'a dit est vrai, il était trop tard pour lui, il avait déjà mis les baies dans sa bouche.

\- Aïe…

\- Pas de bol…

\- La pauvre, elle a dû être dévastée…

\- Sûrement…

\- Et pour les centième jeux, ils avaient… Heu…

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en souvient plus ?

\- Tu étais là !

-Oui, je sais, juste un trou de mémoire…

\- C'était-

\- Ne me le dit pas ! Je vais m'en souvenir… Hum… Eh mais- Arrêtez de rire !

\- Mais on ne ris pas...!

\- Pas du tout ! Ahah !

\- C'est décevant de ta part…!

\- Si ! Voilà ! Je me souviens ! Un labyrinthe ! Il avaient fait un labyrinthe piégé !

\- Exactement ! Et c'était ridicule !

\- Les tributs passaient leur temps à se perdre, et, au final, il n'y a eu qu'un seul combat entre deux d'entre eux !

\- En dehors du départ, à la corne d'abondance !

\- Évidemment.

\- Et le pire, c'est que le gagnant de ce duel n'a même pas remporté ces jeux !

\- Tué par un fossé caché avec des épines au fond.

\- Un grand classique ! Simple, mais efficace !

\- C'était plus un jeux d'endurance et de chance qu'autre chose…

\- L'erreur est humaine…!

\- Et cette année, ce sera quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- L'organisateur n'a même pas encore pioché… !

\- On le saura quand, alors ?

\- Dans une semaine, lors de l'ouverture officielle.

\- Piochage en direct !

\- En espérant que le résultat ne donnera pas quelque chose de semblable à la centième !

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne le saura qu'à ce moment là.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, rendez-vous à l'ouverture.

 **. . .**

Merci de votre temps :p


	2. Chapitre 1 - De Chez-Soi Au Capitole

**Nom : Blood**

 **Résumé :** Vous êtes vous déjà demandés ce que peut donner les personnages de Haikyuu! plongés dans l'univers de Hunger Game ? Moi, oui, et voici ce qui en a découlé.

 **NDA :** Je vous pris de m'excuser par avance pour les potentielles fautes que vous croiserez peut-être pendant votre lecture. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais gagné de concours d'orthographe. :p

 **NDA 2 :** Hey, devinez qui est de retour ? C'est Bibi ! Enfin bref... Je suis retombée par hasard sur ce vieux dossier et j'ai décidé de terminer et de poster le premier chapitre qui était déjà pratiquement fini quand je l'ai redécouvert. Je trouvais ça dommage que vous n'ayez pas la suite de cette histoire quand j'avais déjà des petits bouts pour les chapitres suivants de prêts. À quoi cela sert d'avoir une histoire bien avancée si c'est pour qu'elle poireaute indéfiniment dans un ordinateur ? Donc voilà. Sachez tout de même que je ne promet rien pour la suite car les petits bouts doivent malgré tout être travaillés au moins assez pour en faire des chapitres complets. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Hunger Game ainsi que les personnages de Haikyuu! ne m'appartiennent pas. Néanmoins, l'histoire en elle-même, ainsi que les quelques OCs présents, sont à moi.

 **. . .**

 **Chapitre 1 - De Chez-Soi Au Capitole**

 **. . .**

 _Préparez-vous, habitants de Panem, puisque les cent-quinzième Hunger Games ont officiellement commencés !_

 _Cette année, l'organisateur n'est autre que Ikkei Ukai, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme du Grand Entraîneur. En effet, le District Un dont il est originaire a, grâce à ses enseignements, gagné les jeux cinq années de suite ! Cependant, en tant qu'organisateur, il ne peut plus les entraîner cette année ; c'est donc son petit-fils Keishin Ukai qui reprend le flambeau, et il semble bien parti pour faire honneur à son ancêtre ! Mais là n'est pas la question ! Comme vous le savez tous, la tradition veut que tous les quinze ans une variation soit apportée aux Hunger Games. Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, Ukkai a donc pioché dans la célèbre Boîte une nouvelle règle qu'il nous a dévoilé après quelques secondes de suspense. Cette année, sur la carte, il est inscrit..._

 _"L'équité des genres ne sera pas respectée,_

 _Deux filles comme deux garçons pourront être sélectionnés."_

 _En d'autres termes, les tributs seront tirés au sort à partir de la même urne, tous genres confondus. Nous pourrions donc faire face à un jeu majoritairement masculin, ou à l'inverse, majoritairement féminin. Le sort pourrait aussi se jouer de nous et nous offrir un Hunger Game aussi équitable que les autres années ! Qui sait ? À l'heure où je vous parle, les représentants des districts préparent la cérémonie de la Moissons afin de sélectionner leurs tributs respectifs. J'ai hâte de connaître les résultats !_

 _Qui seront donc les élus de ces cent-quinzième Hunger Games ? À quoi ressemblera l'Arène ? Et qui l'emportera cette année ? Nous ne le seront qu'en regardant les jeux, qui seront, comme toujours, diffusés en direct sur la chaîne du Capitole. Alors gardez vos écrans allumés, car cette année s'annonce unique !_

Yukie Shirofuku, journaliste, Capitole

 **. . .**

\- Shigeru Yahaba !

Son souffle se coupe dans sa gorge à l'entente de son nom. Tous les visages se tournent vers lui et c'est probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'il souhaite être invisible. Qu'on ne le voit pas, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de monter sur cette estrade, là où le représentant de son district l'attend, le bout de carton avec son nom dessus à la main. Il ne veut pas participer au Hunger Game. Non. Il ne veut pas mourir, parce qu'il va mourir, là-bas, il le sais.

Il tourne la tête vers la droite, et voit son meilleur ami qui le regarde, les yeux ronds. Lui aussi n'y crois pas, lui aussi ne veut pas qu'il participe. Qui veut voir ses proches mourir à la télé, tué par des enfants exploités pour le plaisir du Capitole, comme si ce n'était qu'un simple film avec des acteurs ? Sauf que ce n'est pas un film. Tout ce qui s'y passe est vrai. Tellement vrai. Les larmes, la douleur, la souffrance, les blessures et les morts. Tout est vrai.

Tous les deux, ils se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant. Enfin, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un jardin d'enfant. Une bonne vielle femme les gardait, eux et quelques autres, toute la journée, pendant que leurs parents travaillaient à l'Usine. Entre deux biberons, elle leur apprenait à coudre. Car pour survivre dans le District Huit, le District du Textile, il faut savoir manier une aiguille. Une fois que vous avoisinez les 16 ans, on vous envoie à l'Usine, avec les autres, et vous faîtes des vêtements de luxe pour le Capitole, suivant les plans et les commandes qu'ils vous ont donnés, mot par mot. Si vous avez du temps libre, vous pouvez aussi en faire pour vous et votre famille. Mais rares sont ceux qui ont du temps libre ; alors même ici, les vêtements sont chers.

\- Si Shigeru Yahaba veut bien s'avancer. reprend le présentateur en voyant que personne ne se présentait.

Le garçon est ramené à la réalité et il reporte son attention sur l'estrade. Le présentateur fouille la foule de ses yeux bleus pailletés. Sa main est tendue vers les enfants en une invitation courtoise à venir le rejoindre. Mais avec ses cheveux rose pétants, il lui donne plus envie de lui vomir dessus que de le suivre. Mais avait-il le choix ? Bien sûr que non, c'est une question rhétorique. On ne lui laisse jamais le choix, personne n'a jamais le choix, ici. Il ne sais pas si c'est aussi valable pour les autres districts, mais c'est sûrement le cas. Il n'y a que son ami qui le laisse choisir, avec des questions inutiles, du genre ''À quoi veux tu jouer ?'' ou ''Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ?''. Ce sont des choses toutes bêtes mais il lui en est reconnaissant, ça lui donne l'impression d'avoir malgré tout un peu de contrôle sur sa vie. Et il en fait de même pour lui. C'est son meilleur ami, après tout, lui aussi à le droit de choisir.

Soupirant de dégoût, Shigeru se détache des rangs des hommes avec un dernier coup d'œil pour le garçon qui est à ses côtés depuis le tout début. Il ne le reverra sûrement plus jamais. En atteignant le milieu de l'allée, le garçon se retourne malgré tout une dernière fois vers son ami. C'est là qu'il le voit prendre son élan et faire mine de courir le rejoindre, la bouche entrouverte, prêt à hurler son volontariat, pour mourir à sa place. Mais Shigeru le devine et lui lance le regard, celui qui le cloue sur place lorsqu'il s'apprête à faire une bêtise. Et ça marche, il reste où il est. Cependant il serre les dents et le regarde frustré, en colère, triste.

Mais c'est ainsi que va le monde. Le monde dirigé par le Capitole. Et ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Tout le monde se souvient de la catastrophe du District Treize.

Et après un dernier sourire pour son meilleur ami, le premier tribut du District Huit s'avance.

 **. . .**

\- Hitoka Yachi !

La jeune fille sursaute à l'entente de son nom et serre ses mains contre sa poitrine. Sur l'estrade, l'homme aux cheveux roses lève son morceau de papier dans les airs, probablement pour le montrer à la foule. Mais on ne voit rien, il le tiens à l'envers. À côté de lui, un garçon à déjà été sélectionné. Il a les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée, lui donnant un air colérique. Après tout, il est normal d'être en colère, sachant qu'il vient d'être sélectionné pour mourir devant les caméras, sans que personne ne fasse quoique ce soit pour l'aider.

Comme tout le monde ici présent, Hitoka ne veut pas s'avancer sur la scène. Le présentateur a un sourire accueillant face à la foule de jeunes filles, cherchant toujours celle qui a été sélectionnée. Mais dans ses yeux, il n'y a rien. Aucune émotion ne transparaît dans ses iris mauves.

Finalement, elle s'avance.

Hitoka slalome entre les autres filles, mais elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup jouer des coudes. Elles se décalent toutes pour la laisser passer, et le chemin créé la mène dans l'allée centrale d'où elle peut atteindre le podium. Elle tremble, et elle le sais. Elle avance lentement, par petits pas ; tout pour retarder ce moment le plus possible.

Mais l'inévitable est inévitable.

Trop vite à son goût, elle se retrouve sur scène, aux côté de l'homme aux cheveux roses. Le garçon de l'autre côté n'a pas changé d'expression, il semble toujours aussi en colère. Il a l'air fort, et elle n'aura aucune chance contre lui. Déjà, elle fabrique un plan. Elle allait devoir se montrer discrète si elle voulait survivre. Se cacher dans l'ombre et observer de loin. Si elle s'engage dans une bataille, elle ne survivra pas.

Mais bien vite, il faut quitter la scène. Le présentateur demande à la foule d'applaudir les deux tributs. Quand au bout de quelques secondes personne ne s'est exécuté, les Pacificateurs s'avancent d'un pas. Quelqu'un se met alors à taper, lentement, suivis des autres, mais il n'y a aucun enthousiasme dans ce geste. Juste un adieu.

Et les deux tributs du District Six se retirent ; avec un dernier regard vers sa famille pour Hitoka, et les points serrés pour le garçon.

 **. . .**

Le train est long. Tellement long, que dans l'un des nombreux virages causés par la courbe des montagnes, Kenma Kozume peut voir la queue du véhicule depuis une des fenêtres de tête. Le paysage est magnifique. Sous eux, le versant de la falaise laisse place à une forêt si dense que le soleil ne touche probablement pas le sol. Kenma se retourne et traverse le wagon dans sa largeur. De ce côté-ci du véhicule, il peut voir la montagne monter si haut que, même en tordant le cou, il ne peut pas ne serait-ce qu'en apercevoir le sommet, plus haut encore que les nuages

\- Tu apprécie le paysage ?

Le garçon acquiesce rapidement avant de porter son regard sur l'autre tribut. Seul, Kenma n'aurait aucune chance de survivre. Mais avec lui à ses côtés, il est confiant. Pas assez pour être sûr de sa victoire, mais assez pour avoir de l'espoir.

La porte du wagon s'ouvre et l'homme aux cheveux rose pétant et au sourire éclatant entre. L'autre tribut se décale de quelques pas et vient se placer devant Kenma, comme pour le protéger. Semblant ignorer ce geste, l'homme s'approche et attrape une télécommande sur l'une des table. Les dents toujours dehors, il allume l'écran à proximité.

\- Les six premiers districts ont déjà choisis leur tributs ! dit-il d'un ton excité. Vous voulez les voir ?

Aucun des deux ne répond, mais l'homme ne fait aucune remarque. L'image grésille et crache quelques instants avant qu'un visage n'y apparaisse. La femme, du haut de ses talons aiguilles et de sa jupette jaune, présente les tributs, district par district. Kenma décide d'y prêter attention. Il n'avait jamais regardé les jeux auparavant, assumant qu'au vu du nombre d'enfants dans le District Sept, les chances qu'il soit choisis étaient minces. Mais maintenant qu'il y est, il se dit que connaître son ennemis pourrait lui être utile.

Les deux garçons du District Un sont grands. Très grands. Sans compter la taille, le fait qu'ils soient des Carrières est également dangereux. Kenma prend soin de se souvenir de leur visages, ainsi que celui des autres Carrières. Puis le District Deux passe, et la femme semble s'arrêter un moment sur le District Trois.

\- Deux frères ? remarque soudainement l'homme rose. C'est une première !

Ce ne sont pas que des frères, pense Kenma, ce sont aussi des Carrières. Ils sont sûrement très protecteurs l'un envers l'autre, et ils savent se battre. Il vaut mieux les éviter si possible.

\- Je plein celui qui tuera l'un des deux... soupire le deuxième tribut, comme un écho aux pensées de Kenma. Il aura son frère au cul.

L'homme rose se retourne vivement vers lui et le menace de sa télécommande. Ses sourcils bleus se froncent et sa bouche se tord sur le côté dans une expression méprisante.

\- Surveille ton langage, mon petit. Les sponsors n'aiment pas les impolis.

Le tribut lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne réplique rien. Cela lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Si les sponsors ne l'aiment pas, tant pis ! Mais il ne jouera pas la comédie. Il doit faire peur aux autres, dès le départ, afin que personne ne s'approche de lui et de Kenma. Il sera aussi franc qu'il doit l'être. Peu importe s'il perd des médicaments ou un peu de nourriture, il ira en prendre aux autres tributs.

Kenma pose sa main sur le bras de celui qui l'accompagne en un soutiens silencieux, et voit ses épaules se relâcher. Leurs regards se croisent, et dans les yeux du plus grand, Kenma peut y voir une promesse.

 _Si quelqu'un te touche, je le tue._

 **. . .**

Une fois dans le train en direction du Capitole, seul, dans sa chambre désignée pour le trajet, Koushi Sugawara craque et pleure. Il avait réussi à être fort et à cacher sa peur devant son meilleur ami qui était visiblement pétrifié. Mais maintenant qu'il ne peut plus le voir, il n'a plus de raison de se retenir.

Les adieux avec sa famille lui ont brisé le cœur. Il a serré ses frères et ses sœurs dans ses bras, priant les plus jeunes de faire attention à eux et de profiter de leurs vies malgré son absence, et rappelant aux plus âgés sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient encore d'enfants et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver quelqu'un avant qu'ils ne prennent leur première ride. Certains avaient ris entre leurs larmes, d'autres avaient pleurés plus fort. Il avait gardé pour lui le fait qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir embrasser ses neveux et ses nièces au moins une fois avant de s'éteindre, mais tout le monde avait deviné, c'était évident, ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

Sa mère l'a regardé de loin, une main sur la bouche, retenant ses pleurs devant ses progénitures. Elle s'était sûrement déjà attendue à ce que l'un de ses nombreux enfants soit sélectionné pour les Hunger Games, elle en avait tellement aussi, la probabilité était plus que forte, mais le vivre en vrai devait être beaucoup plus difficile que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle a attendu que ses autres enfants aient fini de dire au revoir à leur frère avant de s'approcher à son tour et de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait paru tellement fragile à ce moment là, et il l'avait serré tellement fort qu'il avait cru qu'il lui briserai les os. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Et après un dernier bisous papillon, elle était partie avec les autres.

Son père est mort depuis longtemps, alors il n'a pas put venir lui dire adieu. Koushi n'a fait que croire ce que sa mère a dit. "Il t'aime, et il souhaite te voir en vie et heureux auprès de nous, ta grande famille." C'est aussi les derniers mots qu'elle lui a dit avant de s'en aller, un moyen subtil de lui dire qu'elle aimerait qu'il gagne, peu importe s'il doit tuer.

Son meilleur ami n'est pas venu, lui. Il devait dire adieu à sa propre famille.

Et c'est épuisé et les yeux gonflés qu'il s'endort dans le matelas le plus moelleux qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

OooOoOOoOooO

Puis finalement, le train s'approche du Capitole. Il le sais puisque le paysage a radicalement changé. Les arbres et montagnes sont devenus des maisons chics, belles et bien entretenues. Mais personne n'est dans les rues.

\- Ils sont probablement en train de nous attendre à la gare.

Yosuke Shatou tourne la tête vers son meilleur ami, ses cheveux noirs tombants devant ses yeux, et lui fis un sourire triste.

\- Sûrement…

Ils ne se sont pas beaucoup parlés depuis qu'ils sont montés dans ce train, et ça ne s'arrangera probablement pas, avec ce qui les attends. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps qu'un regard suffit à se faire comprendre, peu importe la complexité de la phrase.

Au bout d'un silence, Shigeru continue, le regard posé sur le paysage extérieur.

\- C'est ironique, non ?

Yosuke se tourne vers lui.

\- De quoi ?

Un rire sans joie traverse les lèvres du premier tribut.

\- J'avais réussis à t'empêcher de faire l'idiot, mais tu est quand même ici.

Le deuxième garçon hausse les épaules.

\- C'est ce que l'on appelle le sort…

La réponse fut immédiate.

\- Je n'aime pas le sort.

Le plus jeune soupire.

\- Personne ne l'aime…

Non. Personne. Le sort n'est là que pour foutre la merde dans la vie des gens. Pour choisir qui sera malade lors du prochain hiver, qui arrivera à manger à sa faim, qui ira se battre dans une arène, qui vivra longtemps, qui mourra en premier. Personne n'a besoin du sort, les gens peuvent vivre par eux-mêmes, mais le sort est quand même là.

Et le sort les déteste.

C'est bizarre de parler du sort comme ça. On dirait une entité puissante, une sorte de dieu qui contrôle le monde... Mais ce n'en est pas une. Ce n'est qu'une invention des hommes, utilisée pour justifier toutes les mauvaises choses qui leur tombe dessus, comme un mauvais hasard. Sauf que le sort, lui, a quelque chose qui le déclenche, comme un microbe qui se ballade dans l'air, les moyens physiques ou financiers que possède une personne, ou même une simple main qui tire un morceau de papier dans une urne. Alors que le hasard, lui, viens juste comme ça, sans qu'on l'ai attendu. C'est lui le créateur des miracles. C'est peut-être pour ça que les gens le préfèrent.

Des hurlements se font entendre, et, au-delà des vitres du train, ils aperçoivent des personnes qui se pressent au bord des rails, faiblement retenus par les Pacificateurs, pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent sous les roues du train. Les cheveux aux couleurs vives et les vêtements extravagants sautillent comme des fous à l'arrivée des tributs du District Huit. Ils leurs font des signes depuis le quai et Yosuke soupire de dégoût.

\- C'est vraiment nous, ceux qui fabriquent ces vêtements ? Ils sont affreux !

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la Moisson, son meilleur ami rit.

OooOoOOoOooO

Tout le reste de la journée, Yu Nishinoya est transporté comme un sac à patate de droite à gauche.

On lui fait d'abord visiter la chambre d'hôtel qu'il occupera avec le second tribut avant d'aller dans l'arène. Celle-ci est deux fois plus grande que sa maison entière et il a bien faillis s'y perdre. C'est la fille et son sens de l'orientation infaillible qui lui a permis de retrouver le chemin du salon où les servantes les attendaient pour les conduire chez leur styliste.

Leur styliste est un vieil homme aux cheveux très court et d'un vert pas naturel du tout. Il fait une grimace de dégoût en les voyant arriver et il les envois immédiatement à la douche. Et même si Yu est énervé parce qu'il vient d'être traité de "sale crasseux de campagnard", il lui obéit tout de même, parce qu'en fait il la veut bien cette douche, alors il en profite et il prend son temps sous l'eau. Quand il revient, le vieux est en train de prendre les mesures du second tribut. Il avise une chaise dans un coin et s'assoit. C'est très confortable, pour une chaise en bois. Il attend son tour en surveillant les gestes du styliste. Il ne leur fait pas confiance, à lui et au reste des habitants du Capitole.

Puis c'est son tour et il laisse les mains dégoûtantes du vieux le toucher, et s'il le pouvait, il l'aurait déjà frappé. Il ne l'aime pas, mais alors, pas du tout. Il dégage une énergie, une aura, quelque chose qui le met mal à l'aise et il refuse de lui accorder la moindre parcelle de confiance. Il reste sur ses gardes, mais il se laisse faire, parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.

Une fois terminé, le styliste les envois avec les servantes visiter le sous-sol.

\- Parce que je dois faire vos costumes. dit-il. Et je ne veux pas être dérangé.

Ils sont au cinquième étage. C'est un étage par district, s'il se souvient bien. Ils descendent donc en ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrent sur le sous-sol, ils tombent sur deux autres tributs, et leurs servantes, qui attendaient l'appareil. La fille blonde semble paniquée en les voyant et le garçon avec une veine de colère sur le front les regarde de haut. Il ne sais pas qui ils sont, il n'a pas fait attention aux résultats des Moissons des autres districts qui étaient diffusés dans le train. À quoi bon ? Dans quelques jours, ils seront tous morts de toute façon.

Ils sortent de l'ascenseur et laissent la place à ses futurs ennemis qui entrent, appuient sur un bouton, et remontent, quelque part dans le bâtiment.

La salle d'entraînement est immense et les servantes leurs expliquent les différents ateliers et ce qu'ils pourront y apprendre.

\- Certaines choses peuvent vous sauver la vie. disent-elles.

Mais il ne les écoute pas. À quoi bon apprendre ce genre de chose sachant qu'il n'a aucune chance de gagner ces jeux ? Le garçon qu'ils ont croisés semblait assez féroce, alors imaginez ce à quoi peux ressembler les autres tributs !

Il tourne la tête vers la fille et remarque qu'elle porte un certain intérêt au maniement des couteaux et des lances. Elle pourrait probablement s'en sortir avec ça. Il devra faire attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas armée, s'il doit se battre contre elle dans l'arène.

Il croise alors son regard, et dans ses yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rayés, il ne trouve que de l'indifférence. Ni peur, ni colère, ni soif de sang. Rien qui lui permette de savoir ce à quoi elle pense. Elle ne cherche pas à intimider, mais elle dégage une aura dangereuse. Elle lui donne des sueurs froides.

 _J'espère pour ma survie qu'elle ne fera pas long feu..._

 **. . .**

Merci de votre temps :p


End file.
